The World Of Happiness
by JAML
Summary: Amber Bluestone and Ami Rain are American. Their parents are very loyal to the Dark Lord. For that they move to London, England. On the way Amber try’s to make everyone else’s life happy and leaves her life alone. Full summary inside RR!
1. A Glimpse of the Future

The World Of Happiness

By: JAML

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing from the Harry Potter series! I do on the other hand own the themes and Amber and Ami!

Summary: Amber Bluestone and Ami Rain are American. Their parents are very loyal to the Dark Lord. For that they move to London, England. On the way Amber try's to make everyone else's life happy and leaves her life alone. Many struggles go on after Amber can't talk to Ashley about her problems anymore and a certain someone becomes the only one who can.

The O means that it is a change of scene but same Point Of View

Chapter One: A Glimpse of the Future

Amber's Dream

It was dark and muggy. Trees were clattered around, with enormous trunks. In the distance you could see flashes of red and orange light. 'What the hell is happening.' thought Amber as she walked through a deep forest. Worried was the expression she had on her face. Then she heard a death threatened scream "AMBER…" said the mystery person's voice, yet so familiar.

She woke with a jolt.

* * *

I woke up to see my best friend Ami staring at me, like I was a hurt rabbit. While she had a worried expression on her face she said " Amber what happened? Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah, I did." I didn't mean to tell her this, but I did. It just came blasting out of my mouth.

"What was it this time?" said Ami with total anticipation in her voice.

" It was dark and muggy, like it was summer. I was like in a huge forest and I saw tones of different colors in my face, like there was a war, and then I heard my name come out of a mysterious yet familiar voice. Then I woke up." I said while stretching to remember it in as much detail.

Amber was so beautiful, but pain and fear always was in her eyes. Those amber colored eye's fit perfectly with her name. Yet her hair was pitch black, as the night sky, and her skin was white as a ghost. She always looked fragile, like she would break at any moment for how tiny she was.

After I woke up Amber and listened to her dream, I laid back down. I put my hands underneath my honey blonde hair and shut my dark blue eye's. Then my petit body fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was just morning time in England and Draco Malfoy was feeling happier than he ever had in a long time. Hogwarts was going to start and it was his last year. 'Last year…' he thought while aiming his steps to the dinning room for breakfast.

He didn't know why but he felt as if this year was going to be different from the others. Something was going to change for the good.

He walked into the dinning room to see his father Lucius, and his mother Narcissa sitting at the table already. He walked to his spot at the table and sat down with much grace.

"I heard that there would be new students this year from America." said Lucius as if it was an everyday conversation topic.

"How did you hear that?" said Draco ' I wonder if they're cute?' he thought at the same time.

"There parents work with the Dark Lord. You remember Mr. Bluestone's daughter Amber and Mr. Rain's daughter Ami from that one year at Christmas?" said his father at an unmoral niceness.

"Yes I do, but faintly. Why?" said Draco with a shock to his voice, for this was the first civil conversation he had with his father in years.

"They would be the new students." said Lucius.

Then that was the end of the conversation at breakfast time.

* * *

I had just Flooed to my new house in England. I was so happy, I found out right before I left that my best friend Ami Rain would be living right next door. Of coarse after all the tones of acres of land.

Sometimes being a pureblood had advantages, everything you want and need. Never need to scrap the cookie jar for more money. On the other hand you could feel very lonely with everything you ever wanted.

* * *

"Hurry up Draco, we are going to the Bluestone's Manor" said Lucius from the main entrance.

"Coming father!" said Draco. He was mad because he was taking his nap and then he woken up to get ready to go to a place he wasn't willing going to.

He ran down the stairs and made it to his father's side just as he was going to yell at him again.

"Good your ready, let's go." He said with the normal tone he always used with Draco.

They went to the fireplace in the entrance hall. His father went first and said "Bluestone Manor" and then he was engulfed with green flames. Draco went next; he took a hand full of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace while screaming "Bluestone Manor"

O

He landed on his feet with grace, after using that way of transportation many times he got used to the landing experience.

He walked to where his father was while dusting his black robe off. He heard his father say

"Nice to see you again Bluestone." "Ah… but the pleasure is all mine Malfoy." said the person identified as Bluestone.

As Draco was catching all the surrounding in his mind he noticed something that Bluestone said.

"Oh yes this would be my daughter right now with her friend. This is Amber my daughter…" said Bluestone pointing at the girl with jet black hair, "… and this is my daughters friend, Rains daughter Ami." said Bluestone pointing to the girl with honey blonde hair.

The beauty of the two amazed Draco. But of coarse he had to keep his face as blank as possible or he would hear it when he got home.

Then he heard something else, but this time it was directed to him. "Go off boy, Bluestone and I have to talk about something in private." said his father with a nasty sneer in his voice.

"Yes" was the only thing he said. Then he saw the hand gesture the girl named Ami made to come with them, and so he followed.

A/N: This is a very short chapter I know but that was the only place that I thought was right to end it. Please review it tell me if I had mistakes or anything next chapter will be betaed so no worrys tell me your idea of what should happen and just stuff! I want at least 3 reviews before I will post the next chapter! Ok now go press that purple blue looking button and REVIEW!

JAML


	2. Mystery

The World Of Happiness

By: JAML

A/N: OMG! I AM SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY! This was not suppose to take so long to update!!!!

Disclaimer: Do not own! Though I wish I did!

Chapter 2: Mystery's

"Yes" was the only thing he said. Then he saw the hand gesture the girl named Ami made to come with them, and so he followed.

* * *

He heard noises, no, more like giggles. The laughing was echoing throughout the long and dim hallway.

The house seemed like some muggle horror movie. Walls of stone, gray stone. It seemed damp but it wasn't. Very little candle light at all, in some places the light from the candles didn't even reach making it dark, extremely dark. Your own shadow could scare you. So naturally the giggles were a little frighten. Though Draco went on and he kept on looking for the room with laughs.

He kept on looking for a room of this source of those laughs. Searching through the rooms of the extremely long hallway, he thought he found the room. He opened the door but nope, no people. He walked over to the door and started to open it…

* * *

Ami and Amber had been wondering the halls of Amber's new "home". She thought that the guy they saw would follow but he hadn't shown up yet. They kept on talking about their childhood and the funny things in life. Well mostly Ami was to Amber to get her spirits up. Every time she had a dream like that it would leave her thinking a lot and she was always quiet.

Laughing their asses off they found this really cool room. This room was most likely the most modern in the whole house. It actually had painted walls and up to date furniture. (I write this and the really freaky commercial for the boogieman and with the song thing comes on.) They hung out there for a little while and wondered where the dude was. So they exited the room to go back the way they came. Walking side-by-side they walked, laughing and paying attention to nothing of their surroundings.

* * *

He walked over to the door and started to open it… then all of a sudden he heard a bang. Not like a gun shot bang, but more like someone slamming into something. Draco quickly walked fully out of the room and looked to see what had happened. He saw the girl there Amber he thought. She was lying on the floor 'That must be the reason of the bang' (whoa Rain I took a left turn there!) Then he realized the girl Ami was trying to wake up her friend. 'Oh god I knocked her out' he thought in his mind.

A look of panic crossed his face and just as this emotion appeared Ami looked up at Draco. "It's ok" was all Ami said. 'Oh fuck she saw. Father better not find out.' Draco had thought panicking and putting on the prat face of a Malfoy.

After what seemed like hours to both of them, but only 5 minutes, Amber started to come around. Ami hugged Amber and said, "Are you alright?" with much concern.

"Yeah I'm fine my head hurts a little but peachy!" Amber said as if nothing was wrong in a sarcastic way. Though she did put her hand over her head maybe to lessen the pain.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you coming." said Draco and then kicking himself for apologizing to someone.

"It's ok no hard feelings." Amber said.

"Here Amber have some chocolate. It'll make you feel better." the Malfoy had said trying to help.

"No I'm fine really." Amber had said a little bit to funny for Ami, but went unnoticed in the change by Draco.

Ami gave Amber a weird stare, but went onto hear what Draco was starting to say.

"My names Draco Malfoy I don't think I have met you lady's properly?" Draco said to the 2 girls.

"My name is Amber Bluestone." Amber had said while shaking Draco's hand.

"My name is Ami Rain" Ami also shacked hands with Draco.

"Nice to meet you all." Draco said.

They all ended up sitting in a room and talking about just things. Amber went a lot off into her own world and Ami just kept on talking. Draco figured this would be a very nice last year at Hogwarts Witcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Ok it's not extremely long but I am tired. I PROMISE the next on will be out in minimum 3 days max 2 weeks. I promise!!!!

JAML


End file.
